Heretofore, aldehyde-telechelic polyisobutylene polymers free of alcoholic functional groups were not known.
The article "Hydroformylation of Polyisobutene" M. Di Serio, R. Garaffa, and E. Santacesaria, Journal of Molecular Catalysis, 69(1991) 1-14, relates to polyisobutylene having only one olefin group per macromolecule. Conversion of the olefin end group utilizing a cobalt catalyst system was incomplete and always resulted in an alcohol and/or alkyl end group in addition to any aldehyde end group. The multiplicity of different end groups resulted in variations of reactivity and even lack thereof and failed to yield a desired block or telechelic polymer.